De asuntos de preparatoria y univerisdad
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Ni Alfred ni Matthew creían poder sobrevivir a más semanas así, por desgracia para ellos, el estrés sería parte de su vida todo el semestre. Y si tan solo Im Yong So hiciera algo...
1. De niños de kínder y pocas neuronas

Título: De niños de kínder y pocas neuronas.  
Resumen: Porque Kirkland siempre les daría una clase divertida, aunque ellos fuesen la fuente de diversión.  
Advertencias: Humor fail! (?). Ehm… creo que ya. Ah sí, nombre de personajes humanos. AU.  
Dedicado: Al profe de "Radio 2" como decimos :'D Que se la dio con sus comentarios sobre nuestras neuronas disfuncionales y nuestra ortografía de niños de kínder, ¿qué haríamos sin él?, Dios, la escuela sería tan fácil y aburrida si no estuviera ahí para fastidiarnos.

Nota: Quizás tenga continuaciones, dependiendo del sentido del humor y los comentarios de mi profesor x'D.

* * *

Alfred corrió durante cinco minutos hasta la entrada de la escuela completamente despeinado y cansado, había pasado toda la noche tratando de desbloquear a los personajes especiales de ese nuevo juego que sus padres le habían regalado, además iba tarde. Su hermano Matthew, varios pasos delante de él, volteaba a dedicarle una mirada resentida de vez en cuando.

Alfred le sonrió a modo de disculpa, no era culpa suya que sus habitaciones quedasen pegadas y que gracias al ruido emitido de su cuarto Matthew no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, y tras ser retrasados por la orientadora que les exigió un corte de cabello, y a Alfred que se fajase la camiseta, llegaron hasta el salón.

—Sí el maestro está dentro Alfred…

—¡No lo estará! —Gritó, apurando el paso—. O eso espero —agregó mentalmente, tener a su hermano recriminándole durante dos horas le daba escalofríos, Matt no era nada lindo cuando estaba molesto.

Por causa divina o, quizás destino, el profesor no llegó hasta media hora después de haber ingresado ambos al salón.

—¡Ja! Así que no es tan puntual ni perfecto como lo hace parecer —murmuró Alfred a su hermano una vez que el profesor ya los había nombrado en la lista.

—¿Eso cree Jones? —preguntó el profesor con su fuerte acento británico, sin levantar la vista de los exámenes que estaba calificando—. Llegar tarde por atender una emergencia con el director no es lo mismo que hacerlo por jugar videojuegos toda la noche —siguió el profesor, levantando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—. Si estudiara como jugara… O si no tuviera la ortografía de un niño de preescolar.

Alfred cerró la boca y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, pero se detuvo de hacer cualquier comentario, por alguna razón sentía que Kirkland se las traía contra él.

El marcador en la primer hora, mientras el británico calificaba los exámenes, fue de Kirkland uno y Jones cero. Matthew rodó los ojos e ignoró el insistente llamado de su hermano sobre su hombro.

Una vez los exámenes estuvieron calificados y en manos de sus respectivos dueños, Alfred no pudo evitar mirar sobre el hombro de su hermano para ver si tenía anotaciones como el suyo.

—Aunque sus resultados fueron menos mediocres que en ocasiones anteriores —comenzó mirándolos como una sonrisa mordaz en los labios, de esas que sólo le habían visto poner cuando se topaba con aquel maestro francés que daba clases en clínicos—, su ortografía deja que desear. ¿Pasaron dormidos la clase de lengua y redacción? —Preguntó con ironía, mirando directamente a Alfred—. Jones, ¿desde cuándo "orientación" se escribe con "h" inicial y "z"?

Los murmullos y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Creí que era horizontal! —Se quejó el rubio, mirando molesto al profesor—. Ojala muera envenenado con su almuerzo—. Pensó con malicia, aunque luego se reprendió, los héroes no le deseaban el mal a nadie. Ni si quiera al estiro de Arthur Kirkland.

Hubo algunas cuantas criticas más y varios comentarios. Alfred bufaba mentalmente, ¿a quién le importaba si el hermano menor del profesor escribía mejor que ellos? Seguramente era igual de irritable que él. Divagando en sus pensamientos le asaltó la duda, ¿por qué Matthew, quien tenía peor ortografía aunque mejor letra que él, no había recibido ni una sola critica?

—Oye, Matthew, ¿por qué Kirkland no te echó pestes ni pedradas? —inquirió resentido a su hermano, quien sonrió satisfecho antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, probablemente no notó que estoy aquí —comentó, a veces ser invisible tenía sus ventajas.

La segunda hora transcurrió casi sin incidentes mientras el profesor dictaba algunos conceptos, y la palabra mágica es casi, pues Alfred recuerda con diversión al pobre chico que cayó en la trampa de complementar la frase del profesor. ¿Dos años —uno como maestro y dos de asesorados— y aún no aprendían? Al parecer no, pues terminó con un comentario muy sarcástico del maestro en cuestión.

"¡Ah! Entonces al menos sé que sus neuronas pueden pensar. Sólo les pido utilizarlas más a menudo."

Si no estaba mal, esa había sido la frase, o algo muy parecido.

—Eso es todo, de tarea investiguen los conceptos de la etapa mezcladora, quiero imágenes detalladas y formulas, ¿oíste Jones? Detalladas.

Alfred le sacó la lengua cuando lo vio alejarse. Arthur Kirkland podía ser muy amigo de sus padres, pero era un completo dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo.


	2. De facebook, hazte fan y vida social

Título: De facebook, hazte fan y vida social.  
Resumen: Aunque ya no lo decía en voz alta, Alfred aún pensaba que los maestros no tenían vida social, mucho menos facebook.  
Advertencias: Humor fail! (?). Ehm… creo que ya. Ah sí, nombre de personajes humanos. AU.  
Nota: "MagicVampireChocolate" No habrá shota, no es un género que me guste =).

Nota2: Comentándolo con una amiga, decidí hacer esto como una serie de one-shots en base a eventos graciosos y/o peculiares que nos sucedan. Así que ambas historias están inspiradas en situaciones diferentes de mi vida x'D (conste, esto no quiere decir que me pasaron necesariamente a mí, puede haberle paso a algún amigo/a). Así que espero que disfruten con la historia.

Nota3: Probablemente están MUY OOC los personajes ;__; pido una enorme disculpa por ello. Y como todos saben Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Era una noche aburrida como muchas otras, Alfred estaba cenando frente a la computadora. De fondo podía apreciarse una mezcla entre Simple Plan —que salía por los audífonos de Matthew—, Bowling for Soup y la banda sonora del videojuego que Matthew jugaba desde el sofá.

Alfred mordió otro pedazo de pizza, y con una sonrisa entusiasta abrió la página de facebook, siempre lograba sacarse el aburrimiento nocturno con eso. Cual no fue su sorpresa que, al estar buscando grupos a los cuales unirse y _test_ que contestar, encontró una página que lo hizo atragantarse con la cena y de haber estado bebiendo algo lo hubiese derramado sobre el teclado o monitor.

—¡Mattie! —gritó eufórico—. ¡Diablos, Matthew, quítate los audífonos y escucha a tu hermano! —repitió cuando cayó en la cuenta de la sordera del otro.

Un gruñido gutural fue toda su respuesta, seguida de otro que parecía ser algo como "Maldita princesa tramposa y plátano en el camino…" seguramente su hermano había vuelto a perder, Alfred se preguntó cómo es que siempre le ganaba a él pero nunca podía vencer a la maquina, era uno de esos misterios sin resolver.

—Matthew, ¡hazme caso! —gritó a unos centímetros del rostro de su hermano, arrebatándole los audífonos.

Con una mirada aterrada Matthew se quedó estático en su sitio, limitándose a agarrarse el pecho, su corazón palpitaba como si estuviese corriendo un maratón.

—Eh… Mattie, ¿puedes venir y ver esto por favor? —pidió con su mejor tono de niño desamparado. Su hermano tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y recuperar el color tras el susto—. Y uhm… lo siento mucho —dijo rápidamente, sin dejar que se entendieran sus disculpas.

Su hermano se paró y lo siguió hasta la computadora. Una vez que ambos estaban sentados, Alfred minimizó varias ventanas y bajó el volumen de la música, después dejó que la pantalla de facebook impresionara a Matthew.

—Siempre estás en facebook, ¿cuál es la gran sorpresa? —se preguntó en silencio el canadiense, hasta que leyó los datos del perfil y observó la foto. ¿Podría ser posible?

—¡SÍ! —Chilló extasiado Alfred, como adivinando los pensamientos del otro, rebotando en su silla—. No me lo podía creer cuando lo vi, incluso creí que era una broma, pero no. ¡Cómo puede ser posible! Es maestro, no es algo normal que los maestros sepan si quiera de la existencia de facebook. ¡Ni si quiera debería tener vida social!

Alfred siguió hablando sobre lo imposible e hilarante de la situación, de lo aterrador que era ver al, "cejotas", como apodaban al profesor Kirkland en la escuela, en una página para adolescentes.

—Bueno, sabes que es muy normal ¿no? —Dijo Matthew después de que su hermano logró cerrar la boca—. Pensé que después de los catorce habías dejado de pensar que los maestros vivían en la escuela.

—Ese no es el punto —insistió, no le gustaba que le recordasen ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo iba a saber él que no vivían en la escuela si siempre estaban puntuales?, ¿Quién podía hacer eso sin vivir ahí mismo? Matthew nunca quiso responderle.

—¿Cuál es entonces?

—¡Que tiene como amigo al profesor pervertido ese! —chilló otra vez, pero ahora el grito fue ligeramente seguido por su hermano, quien casi lo tiro de la silla para ver aquello con sus propios ojos.

—¿A Francis?, ¿En serio? —Tras una rápida revisión de la —asombrosamente— larga lista de amigos de Arthur Kirkland, lograron encontrar al susodicho francés—. No me la puedo creer…

—¿"Francis"? —Preguntó Alfred con desconfianza, poniendo mínimamente el asunto de la vida social del profesor de Radio a un lado—. ¿Le conoces?

—Clases de violín, ¿recuerdas?

—Uh, ya —mintió. No se acordaba de nada—. Bueno, eso no es todo—siguió, queriendo regresar la atención de su hermano al objetivo "importante", cuando éste no dijo nada Alfred continuó con una sonrisa—. Lo agregué a mi lista de amigos, ¡y aceptó!

Matthew guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando la expresión de su hermano sin saber si responder. Finalmente y tras pensarlo muy poco, decidió que lo mejor era decirle.

—Al… ¿no hubiera sido mejor agregarlo después de eliminar tu suscripción a "Hazte fan si odias a, Arthur "CJ" Kirkland, tanto como nosotros"?

El de ojos violetas contó mentalmente hasta diez, y antes de finalizar la cuenta pudo escuchar a su hermano gritar de horror ante su pequeño descuido.


	3. De Guitar Hero y exámenes

**Título:** De Guitar Hero y exámenes.  
**Resumen:** Siempre había una primera vez para todo, incluso para que Matthew olvidara las cosas. Incluso para que Alfred sacara mejores calificaciones.  
**Advertencias:** Humor fail! (?). Nombre de personajes humanos. AU.  
**Nota1:** Guitar Hero es un videojuego de música desarrollado por Neversoft y publicado por Activision y RedOctane.  
**Nota2:** El GH que aquí menciono es el GH III, así que la lista de canciones son basadas en este.  
**Nota 3:** Las canciones y sus respectivos autores son los siguientes: AFI – Miss Murder, Metallica – One, Mountain – Mississippi Queen.  
**Nota4:** Dicho todo lo anterior, podemos saber que nada es mío. Ni si quiera Hetalia, que pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.  
**Nota5:** Ah, disculpen si el capitulo es muy "soso" o algo por el estilo, realmente trate de que saliera mínimo decente. Cualquier queja sobre la ortografía háganmela saber, ya que este capítulo no está beteado. Como me la he pasado diciendo, el "IC" puede haber sido destrozado, así que discúlpenme.

* * *

Sus padres habían salido a una comida a eso de las cuatro de la tarde y les habían dejado dinero justo para pedir una pizza si les entraba hambre y comprarse un refresco si era necesario; probablemente por la forma acaramelada en la que salieron no llegarían hasta pasadas las diez de la noche.

—Te toca —gruñó Alfred, cogiendo un puñado de papas que estaban en un tazón.

—Tengo… un par de ases, ¿qué tienes tú? —preguntó aburrido Matthew.

Llevaban una hora jugando póquer, y hasta el momento llevaban tres victorias cada uno y cinco empates, ambos estaban aburridos por decir lo menos. No había nada bueno en la televisión, y ninguno tenía ganas de ver reallity shows, la computadora de Alfred estaba en reparación porque se había sobrecalentado, Matthew no quería ir a su habitación por su laptop, y la única computadora con internet se encontraba en el cuarto —cerrado con llave— de sus padres.

—Un par de corazones —respondió sin ánimos, tirando las cartas sobre la cama en la que ambos estaban sentados, divididos únicamente por una pared de almohadas—. Esto es aburrido, y ni si quiera estamos apostando dinero.

Matthew hizo una mueca, apostar entre ellos nunca había sido la mejor idea posible. Alfred no era un buen perdedor, y a él no le gustaba tirar su dinero a lo tonto, así que los juegos de dinero terminaban volviéndose una batalla campal, y su madre se los había prohibido para conservar la paz de la casa.

—No hay mucho más que hacer —juntó la baraja y la guardó en su estuche, para luego hacer un lado el estuche y dejarse caer sobre la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Jugamos Guitar Hero? —preguntó esperanzado, era el único juego en la casa que todavía no se había acabado.

—Pero tengo que conectarlo… y buscar el juego…

—Y no hay nada mejor que hacer —le cortó el menor, obligando a Alfred a pararse de su cómoda posición y buscar el juego entre los estantes, no le llevó ni cinco minutos encontrarlo debido a la manía de su hermano de tener todo en un estricto orden, a veces Alfred se preguntaba si su hermano no tendría un complejo de padre o algo parecido—. Aquí esta… Como me has hecho buscarlo, y es mi juego, ¡yo comenzaré!

Matthew rodó los ojos, pero no se opuso.

Alfred amaba los videojuegos y era casi un adicto a ellos, su máxima diversión era competir contra un chico japonés, llamado Kiku, que iba en su misma clase sobre quien terminaba más rápido un juego en específico. Matthew no era tan obsesivo, pero disfrutaba compitiendo contra su hermano, y sólo por el hecho de hacerlo rabiar se ponía a jugar hasta conseguir romper los records de Alfred, pero ese juego en especial era diferente. Matthew nunca había podido superar a su hermano.

—¡Yeah!, ¡Otra canción completada con excelencia por el héroe! —gritó Alfred, cuando terminó de pasar Miss Murder* en versión experto. Matthew tragó saliva, mirando aquello sin creerlo del todo, él aún tenía problemas para pasarla en versión normal—. Entonces, ¿quieres intentar pasarla en versión fácil hermanito?

En un rápido movimiento, la guitarra había dejado de estar en las manos de Alfred, pero la sonrisa burlona seguía intacta en su rostro, con un tácito "intenta superarme en esto". Ah sí, Alfred disfrutaba mucho jugar Guitar Hero.

—¿Qué tal "Mississippi Queen" en entrenamiento? —Siguió diciendo el mayor—. ¡O ya sé! Tal vez…

—¡"Miss Murder" está bien! —Gritó Matthew, perdiendo la paciencia.

Cuando la canción comenzó tuvo algunos problemas para adaptarse al ritmo, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, y durante unos momentos dejó escapar la mayoría de las notas, pero poco después se recuperó. A su lado Alfred cantaba la canción a todo pulmón, no es que fuese una de sus favoritas, pero le gustaba ver como su hermano se desconcentraba gracias a su canto.

Minutos después Matthew estaba a punto de terminar la canción, pero sentía sus dedos entumidos, Alfred había dejado de cantar para comenzar a susurrar un continuo "rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo" esperando que el juego sacara a su hermano y poder, pero no sucedió y Matthew logró pasar la canción con un decente 75%.

—Al... —Susurró poniendo la guitarra a un lado—. Ni una palabra, o la próxima vez que manden a reparar tu laptop tendrán que arreglarle la pantalla también.

Alfred cerró la boca, y la burla que había formulado en su mente murió sin salir de sus labios. Hace unos meses Matthew había amenazado a su hermano con que si seguía molestando se quedaría sin computadora, y Alfred no le había creído, pero ahora sabía que el problema de sobrecalentamiento no había sido un accidente.

—Mi turno entonces —tomó la guitarra y se puso a buscar alguna canción que no hubiese pasado todavía.

—¿"One" en experto? —dijo Matthew como quien no quiere la cosa, Alfred le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de negarse, alegando que era muy largo—. Ah, supongo que no eres tan "genial" para conseguirlo, ¿cierto?

Sin decir otra cosa, Alfred eligió la canción y comenzó a tocarla, pero era demasiado larga, y no había conseguido pasarla en difícil, así que antes del minuto el juego lo había sacado. Matthew se ahogó la risa que le provocó ver a su hermano gritarle de cosas al juego antes de intentarlo una vez más, y otra, y otra después de esa.

Después de cinco intentos seguidos, todos infructuosos, Matthew le quitó la guitarra y se puso a ver alguna canción no demasiado difícil. Estuvieron jugando hasta pasadas las once, olvidándose de pedir algo de cenar y sin si quiera detenerse para bajar por algo de tomar, cuando sus padres llegaron.

—Arrancan tres hojas, guardan cuadernos y sólo quiero bolígrafos y lápiz corrector, aparte de las hojas, arriba —fue lo primero que dijo Kirkland apenas entrar al salón, seguido de un cortó y seco buenos días.

Matthew se hundió lentamente sobre su lugar, así que ese era el mal presentimiento que había tenido el día anterior. Alfred por su parte, aprovechó que les había tocado sentarse atrás para sacar su iPod con las respuestas, quizá no era la cosa más heroica del mundo, ¿pero quién había escuchado que un héroe repruebe?

Además, bien decía el refrán "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" (excepto reprobar y ser vencido por Matthew en Guitar Hero). Mientras contestaba vio a su hermano quebrándose la cabeza sobre el escritorio con un aura depresiva, la próxima vez recordaría pasarle las respuestas al iPod de Matthew también.


	4. De regreso a clases y cosas extrañas

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** De regreso a clases y cosas extrañas. **  
• Claim: **General.  
**• Resumen:** El último año siempre esconde sorpresas... Pero en serio, nunca habían tenido maestros tan peculiares.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**• Notas:** Al fin de regreso a clases, ¡mi horario es un... asco! Por decirlo. Bueno, básicamente me desahogo con el fanfic sobre como fue mi primer día de clases. Estresante, divertido... peculiar, sólo decirlo así. Oh, Mr. Sarcasm, te extrañaremos (seguramente te veremos el semestre que viene). Oh, bien, espero les guste.  


* * *

  
Después de aquellos dos largos meses de vacaciones sin haber salido (no porque no pudieran, sino por simple desidia) ni haberse ejercitado, o caminado más que para bajar a comer e ir al baño, de dormirse pasadas las dos de la mañana, y dormir hasta las once de la mañana pasadas, acostumbrarse nuevamente a dormirse temprano, según ellos, y levantarse demasiado pronto para ir a la escuela era agotador.

A pesar de que la escuela no les quedaba lo que se decía lejos.

Matthew y Alfred se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados en el comedor, Alfred tomaba un vaso de chocolate solo, mientras Matthew lo acompañaba con una pieza de pan dulce. Su madre entró y chasqueó la lengua, apurándolos para no llegar tarde.

—Ya va, ya va… deja comer a gusto, si no mejor ni sirvas el desayuno —gruñó Alfred, de mal humor, Matthew dio un asentimiento en mutuo acuerdo, demasiado adormecido para contradecir cualquier cosa que dijera su hermano. Su madre volvió a chasquear la lengua y fue por las llaves.

—Dos minutos y los quiero en el auto, o se van en autobús, ¿entendido? —les dijo, mirando a Alfred, después salió a la cochera.

—Que pesada se pone —masculló Matthew, terminando se desayuno un minuto después, Alfred se sobresaltó, se había quedado dormido—. Venga, Al, antes de que comience a usar el claxon y gritar —apuró.

Subieron al auto, donde terminaron de arreglarse la playera del uniforme lo justo para no ir fajados, pero aparentar eso, y al mismo tiempo ocultar el cordón del iPod en sus bolsillos. Tras diez minutos se madre estacionó a una esquina de la escuela, que estaba muy concurrida por los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

—Aquí se quedan, buena suerte —les dijo cuando bajaron, antes de dar reversa y regresar por la misma calle.

Los gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a andar, cansados y somnolientos, en la puerta los recibió el intimidante policía sueco, junto al ruso de nombre Iván (ese mismo que nunca dejaba entrar a Alfred); por instinto, Alfred se aplacó el cabello, tratando de que no se notase largo, ni él ni Matt lo habían cortado lo suficiente. Por suerte, el sueco los dejó pasar tras mirar sus credenciales, y más adelante se encontraba el prefecto español.

—Llevan el cable de fuera, deberían tener cuidado con eso —les comentó Antonio, cuando pasaron por su lado, con su sonrisa de siempre. Los gemelos se miraron pero no encontraron nada—. ¡Cayeron, cayeron! —rió, divertido—. Dense prisa, llegaran tarde al foro.

Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada, no estaba para bromas, y Matthew simplemente rió bajito, con cierta timidez.

Antonio era el nuevo prefecto del turno matutino, había llegado cuando el anterior prefecto, un maldito viejo amargado cuya diversión era inventarse reglas y dar dolores a los maestros tutores (por las quejas de sus asesorados). Al final, todos (hasta los maestros) se habían alegrado de que el viejo se jubilara.

Alfred divisó a lo lejos a Kiku, un chico que había conocido en informática, pero con el que se llevaba estupendamente; y le saludó. Durante la asamblea Alfred le estuvo contando un sinfín de cosas al japonés, mientras éste intentaba poner atención, pero era difícil con la incesante cháchara del rubio. Matthew estaba curado, y al ver que Sadiq (el otro prefecto) estaba muy entretenido acosando al grupo de Clínicos donde iba cierto griego, y Antonio no le diría nada, Matthew se dio el lujo de ponerse los audífonos, o al menos, hasta que vio la sombra de Arthur Kirkland acercarse a ellos.

Alfred guardó silencio y se quedó quieto, mirando al directo que hablaba sin parar, Matthew guardó sus audífonos y se fajó improvisadamente, el japonés regresó con rapidez a su grupo (que estaba a varios metros del de Alfred), y en general, el grupo de quinto semestre se mantuvo en silencio.

Terminó la asamblea y los quintos, tras asignarles su nuevo salón, fueron los primeros en abandonar el lugar.

«5-A, salón C-3»

El salón en sí estaba casi al final de los laboratorios de computación, lo que significaba que estaban aislados de la escuela, por así decirlo. Lo primero que notaron fue que los aires acondicionados no encendían como debían, y que el pizarrón estaba sucio, hubo un gruñido general por parte de los alumnos, mientras se abalanzaban por entrar al salón y coger lo que sería su lugar por el resto del semestre (y algunos, por el resto del año).

Alfred cogió un lugar cerca de la pared y junto a la ventana, siendo el tercero de la fila, Matthew se sentó detrás. El holandés amigo de su hermano estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Matthew, y a la mitad del salón, en frente, pudo apreciar al representante del grupo, un alemán muy apegado a las reglas y el orden.

—Espero que Kirkland no nos dé clase esta vez, según escuché, le dieron a los terceros. Pobres, trabajarán como esclavos —comentó Alfred, girándose hacia su hermano, Matthew levantó una ceja.

Sus compañeros cercanos asintieron en acuerdo, Kirkland era mucho más agradable simplemente como tutor que como profesor. Las conversaciones duraron varios minutos más hasta que entró un profesor castaño, alto, de ojos azules, con un mechón que sobresalía de su cabello y un pequeño lunar bajo el labio. Llevaba puestas unas gafas y un atuendo que parecía muy caro.

—¿Encendieron los aires acondicionados?, Al parecer no. Representante, llama a Antonio y pídele de favor que lo haga —dijo el profesor, con una voz modulada y rítmica, como si cantase en vez de hablar. Tenía un ligero acento austriaco.

Ludwig se paró, mirando de reojo al profesor antes de salir. Diez minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta, y los climas funcionando, aunque mal. Por desgracia, Antonio no se encontraba donde debía, y había sido el prefecto Sadiq quien les había prendido los climas.

—Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, y seré su profesor de Ciencias y Tecnologías, enfocadas en la Sociedad y los Valores. En el pizarrón se encuentra una copia de su horario de clases, por favor cópienlo en silencio.

Estaban un poco sorprendidos, pero si el profesor parecía más interesado en escuchar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven en la grabadora, mientras ellos copiaban, no iban a quejarse. Lo único que hicieron en esa hora fue copiar el horario, y recibir la forma en que serían evaluados (ahora, todos temían a Chopin, pues el profesor Edelstein ya les había avisado que, sí ponía aquella melodía, les iba a cancelar algún trabajo mal hecho); el austriaco les había dado ciertos requisitos sobre la carpeta de trabajo y como quería que reutilizaran lo más posible, parecía ser que su lema era: ¡Ahorra, ahorra, ahorra!

Había regañado al holandés amigo de Matthew por arrancar una hoja en vez de haber usado el corrector.

«Que tipo más extraño y tacaño» fue el pensamiento general después de que el profesor abandonara el salón una hora después.

Muchos alumnos se habían salido cuando un albino con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra y un par de tenis vans rojos entró al salón, los miró con arrogancia y les ordenó sentarse. Matthew observó con interés como Ludwig se sumía en su asiento, como si se escondiera de algo.

—¡Soy el magnífico Gilbert Beilschmidt! —gritó, señalándose. Estaba sentado en el escritorio y los miraba con altivez—. Seré su maestro de Jóvenes. Al parecer el viejo loco del Director pensó que sería una buena idea que alguien tan impresionante y maravilloso como yo guiase sus pobres y maltrechas vidas rumbo a algo mejor. No lo culpo, ¡yo soy el indicado! —volvió a reír, arrancando una hoja blanca de una carpeta del mismo color.

Ludwig, si era posible, se hundía más y más en su asiento, casi desapareciendo. Feliciano, a su lado, simplemente sonreía, mirando al profesor con su típica cara de agrado.

—En primera, ¡todo mundo siéntese derecho, soldados! —gritó de forma militar. De un salto, ya estaba de pie, frente a la pizarra. Todos los alumnos (incluido Ludwig) estaban sentados rectamente.

El profesor Beilschmidt sacó una cámara digital color azul metálico y les tomó una fotografía, después la dejó sobre el escritorio y se sentó cerca de Matthew, la cámara tomó otra fotografía donde Gilbert hacia una pose seductora. Los alumnos se miraron entre sí. El Profesor anotó una dirección de web en la pizarra y después se volteó a verlos.

—Ese es mi Blog, es obligatorio que todos se pasen mínimo una vez al día por ahí. No subiré tareas, pero les haré una pregunta a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y el que no la responda pierde un punto de la participación, ¿entendido?

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente, su abuelo debía haber estado muy mal de la cabeza (o querer mucho a su hermano, seguro era lo último) como para haberlo aceptado en la escuela. Gilbert podía ser un genio de la informática y las ciencias de comunicación, pero… de ahí a dar clases había un gran margen.

El Profesor les puso una serie de ecuaciones bastante complicadas, solamente en números binarios, después de haber llenado el pizarrón con aquellas ecuaciones sonrió.

—Soy el mejor Ing. Informático, tengo dos especialidades: Ayudas automatizadas para el desarrollo de "software" y Lógica de Circuitos, estoy haciendo una maestría actualmente, ¿muy joven para todo esto? Soy un genio, muy diferente a ustedes —les dijo, con una sonrisa pretenciosa—. La mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí somos o a) Personas brillantes que queremos brindar un momento de nuestras importantes y ocupadas vidas en "jóvenes" que no saben a dónde ir ni por qué hacerlo o bien, b) Personas que quieren un trabajo seguro y buena pensión. Yo, obviamente, soy la opción "A".

Volvió a tomar la hoja y se la dio a Alfred.

—Nombre, dirección de correo electrónico (si es falso lo sabré), celular, página web y carrera a tomar. Después la pasas y el siguiente anota lo mismo que tú —le explicó al verle la cara confundida—. ¿A qué esperas?

Rápidamente comenzaron a anotar sus datos, aunque se sentían ligeramente acosados.

—Ustedes tres, ¡vengan acá! Sí, tú también, por desgracia —llamó el profesor, mirando a Ludwig, Feliciano y su hermano, éste último fue con reticencia.

Mientras el resto del salón se terminaba de registrar en la hoja en blanco, Gilbert sacaba una fotografía de los tres para subirla más tarde a su blog, no podía evitar pensar en lo que escribiría en su entrada: «Blog, ¡Fue awesome! Primer día de trabajo, lo hice genial. Vi a Feli, (su hermano gruñón) y a West! :'D. Además, no podía tocarme mejor salón, ¡los asesorados de Artie! No hay mejor forma de empezar el año, que jodiendo al inglés.»

Gilbert Beilschmidt era un estudiante graduado de Informática, y su abuelo era el director de la escuela, a pesar de los conocimientos que Gilbert en aquella área, había rechazado una materia enfocada a la especialidad, y había pedido una de interacción. Ludwig podía asegurar que era porque su hermano quería presumir sus logros, en vez de compartir sus conocimientos.

Cuando terminaron, y pudieron sentarse, Gilbert volvió a hablar.

—Quiero una carpeta, puede ser de lo que ustedes quieran, ¡pero si tiene pollitos es mejor! Como sea, en la carpeta guardarán los trabajos que vayan haciendo, si los pierden es su problema, ¡no acepto eso como una excusa! Y estoy seguro que su asesor tampoco —sonrió, malicioso, conocía a Arthur y su forma de trabajo. Los alumnos del 5-A tragaron saliva lentamente.

—En la primera hoja, como presentación, deberán poner los datos que anotaron en la hoja blanca. En la segunda hoja quiero mi dirección de blog. Las hojas deben ir con fecha y enumeradas, ¿por qué? Para llevar un orden, sin el orden no son nada.

Ludwig suspiró, al menos no había dicho "¡La escuela es la guerra, demuestren ser los mejores o mueran en el intento!" Sí, su hermano iba mejorando. El alemán aún recordaba el sermón de su abuelo a Gilbert por haber traumado a los de segundo el semestre pasado con aquella frase.

Tras una breve charla de diez minutos sobre lo importante de la limpieza el orden y otras cosas más, el Profesor salió del salón, despidiéndose especialmente de Feliciano con un: «Feli, ¿cuándo vienes a comer a la casa? Kesesese.»

Vieron el horario, seguía Mantenimiento de Circuitos Lógicos, suspiraron. No llevaban ni la mitad del día y ya estaban agotados, ¿no podía haber profesores normales en esa escuela? Claro, era una de gran renombre y prestigio, y la mayoría de los maestros sabía muy bien manejar su materia, pero eran muy extraños.

A la siguiente profesora no la conocían, se llamaba Elizavetha Héderváry. La clase de ella se pasó de forma rápida y muy calmada. Era una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Era bonita y un poco alta con un buen cuerpo, muchos chicos (y eso que la especialidad era en su mayoría de hombres) se dedicaron a verla una buena parte de la clase, hasta que el profesor austriaco apareció por la puerta y la llamó, ella salió encantada. Los que se sentaban cerca de la puerta aseguraron que, o estaban casados, o iban a estarlo.

Después tocaron el timbre para salir al descanso, después de tres horribles y agotadoras horas. Los veinte minutos les supieron a poco, dejándolos con ganas de dormir más, comer hasta reventar, empujar a los niños de primero lejos de la fila de la cafetería y otras cosas. Fue entre estas últimas que Matthew, Alfred, el chico holandés y Kiku, que iban pasando por la cooperativa, se entretuvieron.

Ahí estaba, un niño rubio de cejas gruesas, unas que recordaban a cierto rubio profesor con actitud del demonio; tenía los ojos azules y no dejaba de dar vueltas por enfrente de la puerta de sala de maestros, que estaba al lado de la cooperativa. Otro chico bajito y castaño, que Alfred identificó como uno de los hermanos o primos (o algo similar) de Toris, un amigo suyo del equipo de voleibol de la escuela; estaba con él.

No es que ellos pretendieran espiar la conversación, es sólo que el chico hablaba muy alto. Entre las frases que oyeron estaban: «Almuerzo», «Arthur», «Idiota», «Dinero». Un momento después la puerta se había abierto, y Kirkland miró al mocoso de primero con molestia, como si le fastidiara tener que atenderlo.

¿Realmente le habían dado primeros?, ¿Qué iba a enseñarles, Inglés, Álgebra? Alfred pensó que tenía lo que se merecía por explotador, lidiar con chiquillos.

—¡Que sea nutritivo, Peter! —le gritó, con voz amenazante Kirkland al chico rubio, éste hizo una mueca, como diciendo: "Sí, claro, ¿y lo dices tú?" antes de marcharse con su amigo y perderse dentro de la abarrotada cafetería.

Cuando Kirkland estaba a punto de entrar a sala de maestros le escucharon mascullar algo muy parecido a: «Si quería comer rápido, hubiera pedido el almuerzo para comer aquí.» Los cuatro se miraron fijamente, ¿ese era el hermanito del que tanto les había presumido?...

—Pero si es un mocoso, ¡a nosotros nos reporta incluso por respirar mal! —chilló Alfred, indignado.

Y tenía cierta razón, Arthur Kirkland era uno de los profesores más aterradores de la escuela, incluso ciertos maestros le tenían miedo (como Antonio, que nunca les daba el pase de salida cuando les tocaba Kirkland a la última hora), y venía ese niño y le hablaba del tú-por-tú. Claro, era el hermano menor, pero esperaban otra cosa.

—Bueno, él nunca dijo que tuviese buenos modales. Sólo que era muy bueno en ortografía, redacción y ordenadores —mencionó Matthew, mirando de reojo a su hermano, que pareció calmarse.

Cuando terminó el descanso y entraron al salón, les sorprendió ver a Kirkland en el escritorio, con una sonrisa ya bien conocida, esa que les aseguraba una hora de mucho sarcasmo, dobles sentidos, palabras condescendientes tipo: «"Bien hecho" significa al fin hicieron algo bien, pese a todo pronóstico.»; sintieron que el pequeño paraíso se les rompía a pedazos.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?, ¡Entren de una vez o quédense fuera! —y aunque lo segundo resultaba tentador, todos entraron corriendo, sabiendo que quedarse fuera era tener menos posibilidades de pasar el examen (que era lo único que Kirkland tomaba en cuenta).

—Oiga, Profesor, ¿nos dará especialidad? —preguntó un chico del fondo, todos cruzaron los dedos y rezaron. Especialidad no, especialidad no. Ni especialidad, ni matemáticas.

—No. Lo cual sabría si aprendiera a leer su horario, o tuviera el hábito de leer otra cosa que no fuese la historia de un videojuego —respondió, chasqueando la lengua—. Voy a darles inglés, así que les diré desde ya, quiero una buena pronunciación, nada de juegos ni estupideces, el que lo haga puede irse a recursamiento desde ahora, ¿entendido?

Los alumnos asintieron, una vez.

—¿Qué le pasa a los aires acondicionados? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta, dejando a un par de alumnos fuera del salón, que le enviaron miradas suplicantes. Kirkland sonrió, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse en la silla—. ¿Están encendidos? —Asintieron, otra vez—. Apáguenlos y abran las ventanas, habrá que reportar eso. Es indignante que empezando curso tengamos que lidiar con estas situaciones.

Los alumnos abrieron las ventanas, dejando entrar el fresco aire del exterior. Kirkland observó el nuevo salón, y después carraspeó, opacando las conversaciones y risas.

—Beilschmidt, Jones y Vargas Lovino, vayan y desatornillen la pizarra que compramos para los anuncios el año pasado, Antonio ya está avisado. Diez minutos, no más —luego preguntó a nadie en particular—. ¿Quién les dará matemáticas? Espero que no sea otra vez aquel idiota entrometido.

El semestre pasado había ocurrido un pequeño y desagradable incidente con uno de los alumnos, a quien se le había escapado una bomba de olor que habían comprado para hacer una broma después de la escuela, sin embargo la bromita se les había escapado en la hora de ecología, que iba justo antes de Cálculo.

Se le había avisado a Arthur Kirkland de forma inmediata, y éste tomo sus propias acciones disciplinarias (como ya había hecho dos semestres atrás, cuando descalabraron a alguien del salón), quitándoles ciertos privilegios. Sin embargo, el profesor de cálculo se lo había tomado personal, siendo que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

Había dos cosas que Arthur Kirkland odiaba y ellos sabían. La primera, recibir quejas de ellos, y la segunda, que alguien interfiriera en sus acciones para corregir al grupo. El fin de semestre había sido todo menos bonito, y al parecer su tutor seguía resentido. El profesor de cálculo se había negado a brindarles asesorías a los reprobados, y ellos se habían quejado con Arthur, quien al verse usurpado en su "derecho" como asesor lo tomó personal. No saben qué hizo, pero el viejo profesor de cálculo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y darles asesorías para el examen de recuperación.

En esa ocasión (como en las fiestas) se alegraban de tener a Kirkland de tutor.

—Roma —respondió Matthew, sabiendo que nadie le prestaría atención.

Kirkland volteó a verlo, y asintió. El chico era listo y callado, increíble que fuese hermano de Jones (por lo callado, Jones era listo pero desesperante).

—Bien, al fin alguien decente como el viejo, y ya le conocen de primero, ¿no? Perfecto, una preocupación menos —después les miró, en ese momento entraban Lovino y compañía con el pizarrón de anuncios, les hizo una seña dejándolos entrar—. Su profesor de Física es Vash Zwingli, es bastante espacialito, así que cuidado con lo que digan. No quiero quejas de él sobre ninguno de ustedes —les gruñó, amenazante.

Así pasó la primer hora de inglés, con ellos diciendo que maestro les había tocado y Arthur dándoles un breve resumen de cómo era. Cuando llegó a Gilbert y le comentaron de las fotos, Kirkland le restó importancia, diciéndoles que así era él, presumido, arrogante, orgulloso y egocéntrico, además de muy exigente, pero al final buena onda si podían ganárselo.

Durante la segunda hora les dijo como iba a evaluarles, para su sorpresa le dio un valor de cincuenta y cincuenta entre pronunciación y examen. Faltaban diez minutos para salir, pero Arthur había recogido sus cosas, les deseó un buen inicio de semana (y les dijo que no hicieran estupideces ese semestre), y después salió.

Todos pensaron que había sido el día más extraño de todos.


	5. De crisis nerviosas y el maestro

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** De crisis nerviosas y el maestro del maestro.**  
• Claim: **Italia (Norte & Sur), EUA, Canadá, Corea del Sur.  
**• Resumen:** Ni Alfred ni Matthew creían poder sobrevivir a más semanas así, por desgracia para ellos, el estrés sería parte de su vida todo el semestre. Y si tan solo Im Yong So hiciera algo...  
**• Advertencias:** Algún que otro insulto por parte de Lovino 8D  
**• Notas:** Pueden ver fotos del circuito si acceden a la entrada de mi LJ para historias, lo tengo en mi perfil, y es que FF net no acepta estas cosas. ¿La historia tras la historia? Una amiga y yo nos quedamos hasta las seis terminando esa cosa, y sí, sólo teniamos que cambiar unos cables, cosa que no hicimos por no seguir el instinto. Fin de la historia, fue estresante xD... lo que sí, al terminar, estabamos todas locas (la adrenalina post-estrés).  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
**• Dedicatoria: **A mi manitu Scath, porque sabe todo lo que tardé en escribir esto y sabe por qué. Y también, porque sin ella el estrés y las prácticas no serían lo mismo, ¿verdad? 8D  


* * *

  
Llegaron tarde a la escuela, supuestamente los llevaría su padre, pero éste se había entretenido instalando una de las impresoras y los había llevado a la hora justa, la profesora de matemáticas apenas los había dejado entrar.

—¡No está! —chilló Matt, con su voz poco audible pareció más bien que hablaba y no gritaba—. ¿Dónde está Im Yoong So? —Alfred negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder aquello.

Den, el profesor de Circuitos de Control, les había encargado una práctica "sencilla" (según él) para el martes, porque el viernes tendrían una kermés, pero ésta había sido cancelada y la práctica iba a revisarse ese día. Matthew y Alfred habían estado armando la práctica el día anterior, pero no habían logrado hacerlo funcionar, y como no podían quedarse más tarde, Im Yoong So, su compañero de equipo, les dijo que se quedaría él y lo haría. Pero ahora no lo veían por ningún lado.

—Seguramente, como siempre, estará en taller —respondió el holandés, calmando el repentino ataque de estrés de los gemelos.

El equipo de ellos se conformaba por Lovino, Feliciano, Im Yoong So, Alfred y Matthew, el holandés y Ludwig estaban haciendo equipo, ya que el profesor había querido equipos de cuatro y no lo habían convencido de armar uno de siete. «Equipos de números exactos» había dicho.

Alfred iba a decirles algo, tratando de sonar igual de alegre que siempre, pero la profesora los mandó a callar, diciéndoles que si no entregaban el trabajo serían puntos menos, aunque realmente a nadie le importaba (pues a ninguno de ellos les importaba Estadística desde que habían cambiado al profesor Roma para poner a una profesora que no sabía nada de la materia).

Apenas la profesora se volteó, ellos la ignoraron con saña y siguieron en la especialidad. En realidad, si se tomaba una mirada cuidadosa del salón, se podía apreciar perfectamente que todos se encontraban haciendo la práctica del "Rey Nórdico" como habían apodado a Den, por su ascendencia danesa y por ser el profesor que le habían enseñado "todo" a Kirkland. Cómo había dicho muy graciosamente Lovino, en una de sus diatribas sisañosas «El alumno, aunque brillante, no supera al maestro. Y el maestro del maestro, es Dios». Claramente no lo dijo en la cara de Kirkland.

Eso quedaba confirmado cuando Den, en la primer sesión, les dijo muy alegremente: «¡Ah, el grupo de Artie! Espero que sean muy buenos, que deben de, ya que Artie les ha dado clases y él ha sido mi mejor alumno en todos los años que llevo enseñando. Sí, una mente brillante, mucho talento… aunque bastante rebelde».

Pero había dos diferencias muy notables. Kirkland les daba más herramientas de apoyo, pues les daba notas y dictados, los hacía tratar de hacerlos solos, investigar y de lo que él dictaba ellos debían sacar las conclusiones de lo que iban a hacer en las practicas, o de que funciones tendrían sus circuitos. Den, por otra parte, no les daba nada de eso, aunque sus explicaciones podían abarcar de una a dos horas. La segunda diferencia y la más notable (entre todas) era la actitud: Mientras Kirkland era un "HP" como le decían cariñosamente, Den era mucho más amigable y amable, incluso accesible, ya que si se acercaban a preguntarle si lo estaban haciendo bien, o cómo iba una conexión, Den les explicaba y ayudaba (pero sin hacerlo por ellos), Kirkland les diría que "no fueran hasta que saliera el proyecto".

Al final, ninguno sabía a quién prefería, lo que sí notaban es que Kirkland pasaba muy seguido por su salón. Apenas era la primera hora y ya lo habían visto rondar dos veces, por lo menos. No sabían si era porque no quería que hicieran tonterías, o los de tercer semestre lo estresaban, y es que ellos estaban tan ocupados que no tenían ni si quiera tiempo de preguntar a los terceros si Kirkland los hacía llorar, o preguntarle indirectamente a éste si los "nuevos" tenían madera o no.

El estrés regía la semana, y Kirkland en un extraño acto piadoso (presentían con Den les había hecho el paro) había corrido el examen de inglés hasta el lunes.

Cuando la hora de Estadística terminó, todos guardaron los materiales de "El Rey Nórdico" en sus mochilas y se apresuraron a correr hacia el taller, esperando obtener los mejores materiales antes que los demás. Alfred iba a la cabeza de su equipo, corriendo desde su lejano salón hasta el taller, gritando "¡Quítense del camino, un héroe pasando!" mientras se llevaba de por medio a varios niños de primero, que eran empujados y golpeados por el resto del salón que iba a la siga. Antonio, que estaba rondando por ahí los vio y rió, saludando a los hermanos Vargas.

—¡Buena suerte en la práctica, Lovi, Feli! —les gritó, ignorando concienzudamente las quejas de una pareja de niños de primero, que habían sido empujados por el italiano mayor—. ¡Tengan cuidado, no olviden comer a la hora!

Uno de los alumnos murmuró que Antonio parecía una madre preocupada, pero luego se calló y huyó al ver la mirada seria del prefecto dirigiéndose hacia él y su iPod. Y es que Antonio era el "prefecto bueno" comparado con Sadiq, pero a veces andaba en "sus días" y podía meterte en problemas.

Por ejemplo, un dato de interés aunque poco relevante, es que Antonio traía manía con Peter, el hermano pequeño de Kirkland. No había día en que Antonio no le quitara la credencial por algún motivo, no importaba si era bueno o no; Peter se había ido a quejar con Kirkland, quien tomó sus represalias con Lovino (y los problemas del chico en inglés), quitándole porcentaje de pronunciación. Al final, tuvieron que llegar a una tregua, Kirkland no le quitaba injustamente puntuación a Lovino por tartamudear al leer, y Antonio dejaba en paz a Peter.

Sí, Kirkland era un maldito, pero sabía defender muy bien, y es por eso que aunque sus asesorados lo odiaban a muerte, cuando tenían problemas con otro maestro, o prefecto no dudaban en ir a quejarse, sabiendo que tendrían una buena defensa.

Al final, encontraron a Im Yong So en el taller, pero no haciendo lo que se suponía que debía: Avanzar la práctica. En lugar de eso estaba haciendo unas figurillas de origami, bastante complejas, murmurando cada dos por tres: "A Yao-hyung" le gustarán. Alfred estaba a punto de chillarle, perdiendo su pose de hero pero Matthew se detuvo, quitándole la tablilla de madera donde se encontraban los pequeños relevadores cuadrados, Alfred al verlo se dio cuenta de algo muy poco usual: su hermano estaba, realmente, molesto.

—¿Mattie? —llamó, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, su hermano pasó de él, concentrándose en un diagrama sobre como tenía que ir armado el circuito—. Uh, espera, ya te ayudo —le dijo después, tomando asiento cerca de su hermano, mirando lo que iba a hacer.

—No debería, en realidad, me arrepentiré de preguntar pero… ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste en toda la tarde de ayer, Im Yong So? —preguntó Matthew, mirándolo con fustración.

—Pues… esperé a que Yao-hyung saliera, y le estuve ayudando en algunas tareas que me pedía y…

Alfred le cortó el rollo con una sonrisa cortés, antes de pasar de él. Matthew lo fulminó con la mirada, como pocas veces, para en seguida comenzar a dictarle a Alfred como tenía que ir armado el proyecto que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Feliciano, con su sonrisa de siempre, trató de fingir no darse cuenta del tenso ambiente entre los gemelos e Im Yong So; Lovino, por su parte, le enviaba miradas de reojo al coreano, completamente frustrado, antes de pelar los cables que usarían para conectar el proyecto.

Im Yong So era un buen alumno, era listo, pero algo molesto en algunas ocasiones. Decía cosas fuera de lugar, y tenía una extraña fijación con decir que todo se había hecho en Corea (cosa que desagradaba a Alfred en ocasiones), tenía una extraña relación (algo amorosa) con un alumno llamado Yao Wang (lo único que los gemelos sabían —bueno, Matthew— es que era familiar lejano de Kiku, y que iba en tercer año de universidad), que cursaba varias materias en horario vespertino, por lo que Im Yong So había agarrado la manía de esperarle, dormir poco y preocuparse más de aquel sujeto que de sus propias cosas.

A Lovino le daba igual, a Feliciano se le hacía muy romántico, Matthew no se enteraba y Alfred, por la amistad que tenía con el coreano, se sabía cada detalle de la relación (y no le disgustaba, a menos que, como en esa ocasión, el coreano volviera a dejarlos botados).

Después de tres horas con lo mismo, el proyecto aún no estaba terminado, se habían saltado el almuerzo, y tanto él como Alfred habían caído en ese estado de "mírame y no me toques", típico de ellos cuando estaban realmente concentrados (y estresados) en algo. El hambre había desaparecido de ambos rubios, aunque sus amigos italianos si habían salido a comer «No somos inmunes como ustedes, ¡no vivimos de aire y alambres!», ni Alfred ni Matthew los culpaban.

—¡Agh! ¡Cosa estúpida! —chillo Alfred, después de un buen rato. Matthew se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo, casi se había perforado un dedo con él lápiz para soldar—. Lo siento.

—No importa, ¿volvemos a armarlo? Si no prende debe haber alguna falla al conectar. Pero según esto, todo está bien… —Matthew también estaba frustrado, y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.

—No quiero desarmar… —gimoteó Alfred, pero era inútil, Matthew ya había comenzado a desarmarlo todo, convencido de que había algo mal.

Era casi la hora de salida (se habían volado dos clases) y aún no conseguían que hiciera la función correcta. Los focos prendían, sí, pero no en el orden que debían, y tampoco se apagaban en el orden correcto (es más, uno prácticamente no podía ser apagado). Im Yong So, después de haber pasado por inexistente durante toda la sesión con el danés, se ofreció a ayudarles con el proyecto, pero los gemelos se negaron, esa cosa debía quedar para mañana, y probablemente el coreano no lo haría por mucho que dijera que sí.

Al final, cuando ya eran las cuatro de la tarde (dos horas después de su hora de salida), los gemelos italianos y los americanos seguían en el taller, fijándose en cuál podría ser el error.

—¿Eso no debe ir al revés? —dijo Feliciano, por decir algo, señalando una de las entradas del relevador—. Quiero decir, ese debería ser el cerrado y el otro el abierto, ¿no?

Alfred y Matthew se miraron entre ellos y después a Feliciano, Lovino también lo miraba con la misma incredulidad. Un "No, Im Yong So dijo que no, y ya lo checamos" salió de la boca de los gemelos.

—Cómo si Im Yong So hiciera algo, ese imbécil diría azul o verde, sin fijarse, por andar pensando en el chino ese primo de Kiku —gruñó Lovino, en parte por defender a su hermano, en parte por sacarse la frustración de encima insultando a alguien.

—Puede… —aceptaron los rubios, pero inmediatamente agregaron—. Pero es más confiable que Feli, por desgracia.

Media hora después, sin mayores avances, los italianos tuvieron que irse, pues ya era tarde y se habían perdido la siesta y la comida (y seguramente su abuelo estaría preocupado). Tras despedirse, el estómago de Alfred comenzó a rugir, y minutos después el de Matthew, ambos se miraron con ojos cansados: No habían comido nada en todo el día, ni si quiera desayuno por culpa de su padre.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —dijo Matthew—. Lo hemos hecho todo, armar desde cero, checar todos los cables (incluso usamos otros), revisar el diagrama y compararlo, checar que el material esté funcionando… ¿qué más podemos perder?

—¿Hacerle caso a Feliciano? —dijo Alfred, con incredulidad—. Ninguna ofensa, pero el chico no es muy brillante, Mattie… ¿quieres arriesgar todo por una intuición?

—Pues… brillante o no, es lo único que falta por intentar…

Al final, decidieron no tomar en cuenta el consejo de Feliciano, y en vez de eso volvieron a revisar los focos, para ver si no se habían fundido, checaron los cables y finalmente volvieron a conectar, pero sin desoldar los relevadores. Eso les llevo cerca de una hora, y cuando volvieron a hacerlo funcionar, seguían sin hacerlo correctamente. Alfred se alejó del proyecto con actitud mortalmente seria, iba a golpear algo.

—¡Hey, chicos! —entró el profesor danés, con una sonrisa contagiosa—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Aún no les sale? —interrogó, mirándolos con preocupación. No era tan difícil, debía haberles salido ya. Aunque claro, siempre había algunos con más audacia que otros.

—No… en realidad…

Den se acercó a la mesa y tomo el proyecto y el diagrama, dispuesto a examinarlo, algo debía estar muy mal para que esos chicos aún no hubieran podido armarlo. Lo prendió y observó el funcionamiento erróneo, después volvió a mirar el diagrama y las conexiones y se rió, dándoles el trabajo.

—Los relevadores han sido conectados al revés. Tienen cerrados en donde deberían ir los abiertos, por eso el circuito no apaga.

Después se marchó campante, como si fuera cosa de diario decir aquello. Alfred golpeó la mesa con fuerza, frustrado totalmente, Matthew agarró el cautín (lápiz para soldar) y se puso a arreglar el problema de los relevadores en silencio, aunque interiormente estaba furioso, indignado y hambriento.

¡Pudieron haberse ido temprano! Ah, pero no, habían escuchado a Im Yong So, entonces recordaron las sabias palabras de Kirkland: "Las estupideces más grandes pasan por confiar en gente distraída, por eso no les confió cosas importantes a ustedes."

—Al parecer Feli tenía razón —dijo Matthew, cuando estaban terminando de armar por última vez el circuito—. La próxima vez, si todo falla, le haré caso a lo que diga —Alfred asintió en mutuo acuerdo, sentía que las sienes le palpitaban horriblemente.

Lo volvieron a prender, cruzando los dedos y rezando por un milagro. Tras varios segundos de expectativa miraron el circuito, y sintieron que podían llorar de felicidad: Funcionaba.

Llegaron a las 7:30 p.m. casi las 8:30 p.m. a su casa. Iban hambrientos, cansados, estresados y con dolor de cabeza, y aún tenían que hacer el reporte de práctica, pero al menos lo importante estaba hecho. Su madre ya los esperaba, algo molesta, si bien sabía que iban a llegar tarde, no pensó que sería tanto, se habían pasado casi todo el día en la escuela, pero se contuvo de reñirlos al ver cómo iban.

Matthew y Alfred habían saludado muy escuetamente, no preguntaron qué había de cenar, y simplemente subieron a sus habitaciones, cuando su madre subió a avisarles que ya estaba lista la cena, los encontró dormidos, pero eso no fue lo que la preocupó y mortificó, sino el hecho de que iban tan cansados que no se habían quitado ni el uniforme ni los zapatos, así que ella fue les quito éstos últimos y los lentes, después cerró la puerta y por esa vez ignoró la llegada tarde, la falta de cortesía y que estuvieran perdiéndose la cena y oyendo música.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar, ambos tenían un hambre voraz, su madre les preguntó si habían comido algo ayer, ellos simplemente rieron culpablemente antes de devorar su tercera ración de desayuno, ella los miró con una expresión molesta, antes de decirles que ello no había creado a dos hormigas obreras, y que esperaba que fuera la última vez que se quedaran tarde (y solos) haciendo el trabajo de todo el equipo.


End file.
